


Nibelheim Moonlight

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment of bonding between Zack and Cloud before everything went wrong the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nibelheim Moonlight

The night air was cold as it blew through the night, silently drifting through the silence of Nibelheim and brushing its icy fingers through soft blond hair. The stars twinkled overhead, the moon casting a soft glow over the young man that sat outside beyond the doors to the inn where the others were sleeping quietly, resting up for their big day tomorrow. He knew he should probably join them soon, but he'd wanted to enjoy the silence of his birth place without the fear of anyone else recognizing him. He wasn't ready for that, not yet. Not now, when he was only a infantryman. 

His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as the crickets chirped in the background, his breathing slow and even as he took in the smog-free air that felt as crisp in his lungs as it did on his skin. He'd missed that while living in Midgar, where the stars couldn't be seen beyond the florescent lighting from all the different buildings and there were no crickets to be heard. The air there was heavy, a burden on anyone who was so used to the countryside. He'd felt ill his first few months in that city, but now it seemed he'd grown an immunity to it. Still, it felt nice to breath easy for once. 

"You're still awake?" The sudden voice startled him, his eyes snapping open as he jerked his head in the direction of the voice. Behind him, resting against the inn door in a raggedy T-shirt and baggy pajama pants, was Zack Fair. It was strange, seeing Zack so groggy. His har was a mess, previously neat spikes stuck up in any direction and crushed in others. The sleep in his eyes was enough to make the young man look like some kid waking up late for school. Regardless, the blond man smiled at the other quietly and nodded. 

"Yeah. Wanted to enjoy the quiet for a little while. Not much I've seen my home in the last several years, figured I'd take in as much of the memory as possible," Cloud said, looking back to the sky as the dark haired man padded over and flopped down beside him. Yawning, Zack cast his own eyes to the stars. 

"I gotcha. I'd do the same thing if we'd been sent to my home. You know you need to sleep soon though, long day ahead of us tomorrow," Zack warned, looking over to Cloud and nudging him with his elbow. The blond chuckled quietly and nodded, looking down at the dirt in front of them. 

"I know. So, what woke you up?" He questioned, his voice soft as he picked up a rather smooth rock from near his foot and stuffed it into his pants pocket. A token of home, he thought. 

"Dunno. I have a habit of waking up at random times through the night... Seph says its a mild form of insomnia. He might be right, though neither of us are doctors. The science department back at HQ doesn't exactly mess with matters of normal health, so they don't bother looking into it if it doesn't affect my performance." Zack muttered, rubbing at his eyes as he stretched out his legs. Smiling slightly, he looked over to the man beside him and ruffled his hair. "Come on, let's go get some shut-eye."

Cloud smiled faintly and nodded, repairing the damaged spikes before the two of them stood. Zack held the door open quietly for him, and in they both went. The next morning would come, they'd wake up and handle their mission, and then they'd be going back to HQ.


End file.
